


Fall Into the Dark Side

by CaliforniaQueen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Loss of Virginity, One Shot, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliforniaQueen/pseuds/CaliforniaQueen
Summary: Rey is a lonely comic shop owner. Ben is the equally lonely comic book writer Rey has been crushing on for years.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 24
Kudos: 135





	Fall Into the Dark Side

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to Fanfictina18 for being a boss ass beta!

This is a continuation of a textfic on Twitter. You can start [here](https://twitter.com/Lil_Red_Hed/status/1257462081424707585?s=20), or continue just for the smutty shenanigans. Happy reading!

When Rey swung the door open wide she looked him right in the eye...and winked. 

It was entirely unexpected and Ben wasn’t sure what exactly she meant by it. She was a little breathless and flushed, as if she had been running, and his heartbeat picked up speed at the thought of her being that excited to let him in her home. This quickly turned to surprise as she grabbed his hand and pulled him roughly inside, slamming the door behind him and pulling him in towards her. 

Her arms snaked around his neck and she pressed her lips against his, her kiss just as enthusiastic as the first time, only more practiced, slower. She slanted her mouth against his and gently parted her lips, needing no encouragement, inviting him to taste her. He gladly gave her what she asked for, sliding his tongue between her soft lips and pulling her hips flush with his. The wink had made his cock twitch, but her nearness, her softness, and her hot kiss had him so hard for her he could barely think.

He tightened his grip on her briefly before releasing her and gently pushing her away, breaking the kiss and looking down at her. He wasn’t one hundred percent sure that the message she was sending was what he was receiving and he’d be damned if he was going to grind up on her like some horny teenager if all she wanted was to make out. 

“Rey?” he looked down at her eyes, bright with something he hadn’t seen before. A certainty. A gleam that promised something she was ready to give...and take.

“Come with me,” was all she said as she pulled him by the hand, guiding him through her house and into her bedroom. 

Rey was definitely scared to death. There was no denying that fact. But she was also thrilled at the feeling of being wanted. She had definitely felt his hardness pressing against her when he had briefly pulled her close to him, and she could feel herself getting wet immediately. This only excited her more when she thought what he would do with that bit of information. 

For a moment, when he pulled away, she was afraid that this time _he_ wasn’t ready, but then she saw the look in his eyes and knew that this was it. She took him by the hand and nearly dragged him like a cave woman into her bedroom. Turning around to face him, she placed her hands flat on his stomach, feeling the hard, rippling flesh under his shirt. She groaned and slowly slid her hands up and over his chest, delighting in the exploration and impatient to feel his skin under her fingertips. 

Moving closer, she lifted her face up to his for a kiss, and he met her halfway, curling his hand around the back of her neck and tilting her chin up with his thumb. His kiss took her breath away, and she made a soft sound in the back of her throat as her hands moved lower to the hem of his shirt. 

As she began to pull it up, Ben broke away from her lips, moving in a trail of fire along her jawline to her ear where he whispered hotly, “Are you sure, Rey?”

“Yes.” She continued her mission to rid him of his clothes and he helped her along, pulling away to lift his arms and pull his shirt up and over his head. Her eyes widened as she took in the sight of him. His sculpted chest was hairless and taut, with a smattering of moles and dusky, pink nipples that Rey had the overwhelming desire to taste. She leaned forward without thinking and dragged her tongue over one, marveling in how it immediately hardened at the same time Ben gasped in surprise. She looked up at him through her lashes and grinned, enjoying this side of her that he had awakened. She wanted to please him, to have him make that small gasp again, to come undone because of her. 

She moved towards the other nipple and licked it in the same fashion as the first, and then, to test his reaction, she bit gently at the stiff peak. His groan in response made her throb and she could feel her wetness soaking her underwear. She pulled back to finish her appraisal of him, sliding her hands over his smooth, muscular abdomen, which tapered down to a lovely trail of hair disappearing beneath his jeans.

“Will you touch me, Ben?” she said, her voice sending ripples of desire through him. At that moment he would do anything, give her whatever she wanted. She only had to ask. He reached for her and her hands grabbed his wrists, stopping him. She looked unsure for a moment as she whispered, “Just...don’t hurt me.”

“Never,” he said, immediately banishing any worries she may have had and she pulled his hands up, gently placing them on her breasts and closing her eyes as she allowed him to explore the way she had. His hands massaged the pert mounds, teasing her nipples into peaks through way too many layers of clothing. She wanted him closer, wanted his mouth on her and to know what it felt like to have him touch her the way she had touched him. She reached down and pulled her shirt off in record time, barely acknowledging the small sound of amusement Ben made at her hasty actions. She placed her hands back on his chest as he reached around and unhooked the clasp of her bra, sliding his hands up her back and assisting the lacy fabric down her shoulders, the soft brush of it hitting the carpet the only sound in the room.

All of a sudden he forgot how to breathe. This beautiful woman standing in front of him, her bare skin glowing in the soft light, trusting him, made his heart race and his stomach flip and god, he was afraid he might really be in love with her. He wanted nothing more than to please her and to make this first time memorable for her. He reached for her, slowly and softly fitting his palm over her breast and watching as her eyes fluttered closed and her breathing increased.

Ben could feel her nipple bud into a tiny peak in his hand and he continued to stroke her as he moved down to fit its twin into his mouth. He had been dying to taste her and it was everything he imagined. The sound she made as he did was enough to make him groan as well. His cock was so hard it was almost painful. He lavished attention on her with his tongue, listening to her breathing devolve into short gasps. 

Bending down, he wrapped his arms around her, lifting her and walking her backwards toward her bed, her hands on his shoulders and her face flushed with arousal. He set her down gently and she reached out, grasping the belt loops of his jeans and yanking him towards her. He chuckled at her fierce little grunt as she did it and she looked up at him and bit her lip gently as she placed her hand on the front of his pants, palming him through his jeans. 

He gave her shoulders a gentle nudge, easing her back onto her bed. His hands fumbled with the button on her jeans and she batted them away, making quick work of it on her own and lifting her hips so he could ease them down. Rey squeezed her eyes shut, trying to breathe through the embarrassment of being laid bare in front of him. She heard a rustling sound, a soft thump of fabric hitting the ground, and when she opened her eyes she gasped at the sight before her. 

There he was, naked, in all his glory, his cock standing at attention, and all she could do was stare wide-eyed at it. 

“Rey, are you ok?” Ben asked, amusement and excitement warring for supremacy on his handsome face. Rey licked her lips and bit her tongue, nodding slowly in response. 

For all of Rey’s inexperience in the field of sex, she was well aware of the mechanics. She’d been reading all manner of romance novels for years, and while she’d never admit it to her friends, she did enjoy the occasional trip into the more salacious parts of the internet. Rey knew what was coming when she saw the look in his eyes as he climbed onto the bed, spreading her legs and placing soft kisses on the curve of her knee and her inner thigh, stopping only to tap at the small tattoo of the Galaxy Wars droid on her pelvis. 

“What’s this?” he quirked a brow at her and grinned. 

“Ahh,” Rey sighed at his touch and stuttered as he licked the sensitive skin, “K-Kaydel needed practice.”

Ben’s low chuckle reverberated through her as he latched his mouth onto her without warning. Rey nearly leaped out of the bed, only to have his arm snake over her, pinning her down as he worked his tongue over and over on her sensitive flesh. It was nothing like she thought it would be, and it was _everything_ she thought it would be. She no longer cared about the noises she was making, or the sounds of Ben drinking her in. His warm, wet tongue lapped at her as if she were melted ice cream on a hot summer day. 

She could feel the pressure building as he worked his tongue over her clit and reaching down, she grabbed a handful of his hair, pushing him closer, crying out when he pushed his tongue inside of her. 

He was relentless, alternating between sucking her clit and fucking her with his tongue and Rey couldn’t form a coherent thought other than more—she wanted more. She knew she was close and she just needed a little more. She dug her fingers into his shoulder with one hand and gripped his hair with the other, calling out as he slid his finger inside her, working her open and bringing her closer. When he slid a second finger inside, he touched a spot inside her that was like flipping a switch. She moaned long and low as she reached her peak. 

“Oh god, Ben, fuck, I’m gonna come!”

He growled into her and moved in frenzied strokes, and it was all too much. Rey exploded with a shout and the noises she made as she rode out her orgasm was a new favorite song that would play in Ben’s head for days. He finally pulled away from her, licking the evidence of her pleasure off his lips and swelling with pride at the sight of her, completely wrecked because of him. When she opened her eyes and looked at him, he could see the invitation for more and it made him ache with need. 

“I’m on the pill,” she said quietly. “I don’t want you to use anything, if you don’t want to. If you’re...you know…”

“I’m clean,” he said, moving closer, hovering over her. 

“Then fuck me, Ben,” she whispered, and it was all he needed. 

Lining himself up with her slick entrance, Ben steadied over her, pausing to gaze at this beautiful woman. He was in awe of her—her beauty, her bravery, her heart. 

“Look at me, sweetheart,” he said, and as their eyes met he eased himself into her slowly, gently, inch by torturous inch, watching her eyes go wide as he pushed inside of her. 

Her mouth made a round little “o” and she couldn’t help the high pitched whine she made as she felt herself being stretched around him. She was dying to have him buried inside her. To feel herself so full of him she didn’t know where either one of them started or ended. Without thinking straight, she wrapped herself around him and pulled him hard to her, causing him to lose his balance and bury himself to the hilt inside her.

They both cried out, Ben with satisfaction and surprise, Rey with shock at the intensity. Ben stilled himself and stared down at Rey, her eyes closed, as she breathed deeply. 

“Are you ok?” he asked softly.

Her eyes fluttered open and the answering smile was enough to banish all the fear he had of hurting her, or that he was too much. She arched her back a little, pressing her soft breasts closer to his bare chest and moaned, “Oh yeah.”

Something snapped inside him at that and he began to move, watching her face change with every thrust, groaning as she arched her back, and grasped at his shoulders, encouraging him with words like _more_ and _please_ and _oh god yes_. 

Rey was dreaming. It had to be a dream. No way could anyone’s first time be like this unless it was a movie or a cheesy romance novel. She could _feel_ everything. His thick cock thrusting into her at a steady pace, his chest brushing up against her overstimulated nipples, his mouth on her neck, her collarbone, a lazy kiss with his tongue mimicking everything he was doing to her cunt. It was all so good she didn’t know why she had waited so long. 

In a flash she realized that he was the reason. She was waiting for him. The thought thrilled her, sending a jolt to her core, and she moaned loudly. She was enjoying it and didn’t care who knew. She wanted Ben to know that every second he spent inside her was heaven. She took advantage of his shifting his position to reach in between their joined bodies. She was so close, she wanted him to feel her come while inside her. 

Ben watched in amazement as Rey thrust her hand between them to press her fingers against her clit. Her pants and moans became louder and more erratic and he was in danger of this all being over too soon. She was so hot right now, he couldn’t stand it. 

“Oh god, OH GOD. Please. Don’t. Stop.” Rey could feel herself beginning to pulse around him and she lost all control. All at once everything went white around the edges. In a burst she came with a cry of his name as her cunt clenched around him. She collapsed in a heap as Ben pulled her close. 

The feeling of her fluttering and clenching pushed him over the edge. Ben groaned into her neck as his whole body tensed and his heart seemed to stop beating in an instant before speeding up again. He held her as he poured himself into her and he had to bite his lip to keep from shouting his love for her. It was the most incredible experience he had ever had and he knew it was all because of her. 

“Rey,” Ben said after a few minutes. She had winced a bit as he pulled out but otherwise had remained quiet, her eyes closed. When she opened them to respond to him, he wasn’t sure how to proceed. “Are...are you ok?”

She kissed him sweetly in response, her eyes shining bright. 

“Mhm,” she hummed, sleepily.

Relief flooded through him and he pulled her close, kissing the top of her head resting on his chest. He knew they had things to attend to, but for now he just wanted to hold the woman he loved for as long as she would let him.


End file.
